


For a Moment

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [53]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She decided that for a single moment she would allow him to believe whatever he wanted, because he needed her and she needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

"No," she whispered, placing her hand against the rock that had blocked her path from escaping. "No," she said again, her voice echoing a bit louder. Then, with a cry, she shouted, "No, Inuyasha!"

She could not believe this was happening. She was trapped, alone—isolated from the outside world until her friends managed to dig her out or she found another exit. She could feel the draft from the other direction, it was obvious there was some type of opening, but that left her no hope. She was  _alone_ , and there was no telling how much time it would take before Inuyasha would give up some crazed idea of blowing the entrance away to come up with a good idea—there was also no telling how far away the other exit was.

Leaning back, she looked upward, whimpering slightly as the realization of her situation settled down onto her shoulders. She hated being alone, she tried to avoid it at all costs, yet she had gotten herself thrown into this cave—or series of tunnels—and stuck by herself. To make it even worse, she had nothing to help her survive except her bow, and she doubted that it would do any good against a none-demonic creature, if one lived inside this place. In fact, she did not have any arrows, either, which meant that it would do no good at all, even if she did manage to find demons lurking in the depths of her new quarters.

Another whimper caught in her throat, as she turned her head just enough to gaze at the unforgiving wall to her left and then turned it to her right. It was so dark—so  _cold_ —and she knew that it would be relentless in the punishment it would give her. The very walls out leak in satisfaction when finally her friends came to retrieve her, only for them to find her huddled somewhere distant from the entrance and whining about the blackness crowding in on her senses. The darkness would suffocate her—lock her in its sticky web and feed from the fright that mere loneliness caused her. And that loneliness would also be relentless in its search as it pushed against her skin, sinking in her muscles, her bones—her  _very_  core to torment her.

Sinking to her knees, she wondered how she was going to cope when she had nothing but the clothes on her back and the bow in her grasp to help her through the hours, the night, or however long it took the others to find a way to help her. It was so dark, so very dark, and there was no telling how far she would have to walk, how many walls she would run into, before she managed to find the other exit. The  _other_  exit—she was not even sure if she wished to find it, since the exit could be small enough to let oxygen in, but no creature her size out. It would be useless in that instance, and she would have to feel along the walls for her way back, and there was no way of knowing if she ever took a wrong turn.

 _Inuyasha_ , she whispered to herself, feeling tears gather along her eyelids. Her hands pressed against the cold ground beneath her, when another thought hit her in the face. She  _should_  be able to hear Inuyasha's yelling—for there was no doubt he was—on the other side of the rock that had imprisoned her, yet she could hear nothing.  _Nothing_ , and she was positive that was an  _extremely_  bad sign, because she knew how loud Inuyasha got, and she knew that she  _should_  be able to hear him shouting her name. That meant that they were either trying to find the other entrance, or the rock was so think that possibly not even Tetsusaiga could break it without harming someone or something.

Her mind whirled, because if they had gone in search of another entrance, then she should be searching for it as well. However, that left her in a state of indecision, since there was no way for her to determine how many small holes allowed air in through the tunnels or from deep within the cave. Her friends could find a number of them, and she could find the rest, never truly meeting up in one spot, thus trapping her longer and longer and causing her mind to go into panic, desperate to be saved. At that point, she was sure that she would even make a deal with Naraku in order to escape the hellish place that she had found herself.

Plus, there were the other dangers to consider as well. Demons and wild animals, pits and slopes, and so many other things that could cause her bodily harm could be waiting, silently laughing at her to come and face them from deep within the cavern. So many things, since it was true that the human body was weak and could die of so many things that it bordered on ridiculous—

A soft groan caused her back to straighten, and her eyes to dart to the left, hoping for a single moment that her sight could pierce the darkness. It had been faint, but loud enough that her ear had picked up on it, and she wondered exactly where it had come from. It was hard to determine, the sound had echoed from the walls, almost as if they were mocking her with the possibility of harm— _or_ , she dared not hope on it, companionship of some kind. She forced down her breathing when she realized that it was beginning to come out faster, her heart thumping wildly against her chest in that instant, and the noise might thrill the creature, especially if it was a demon, into a hunt.

At the moment, she did not feel like becoming prey—or a demon's lunch.

Another small sound entered her ears, and she allowed her eyes to dart the other way when she heard it. Something had scraped against the side of the cave, whether it was scales, claws, or a type of thick leather. Only one of those things she knew would have a slight possibility of her life being spared, and with the shards around her neck, she knew that slight possibility would drop. Hopefully, though, her chance would not become nonexistent, since she had a chance to deter a  _human's_  attention from the temptation the shards would no doubt bring. They were such wicked little things, almost even worse than the walls that wished to bury the sense of isolation into her flesh.

"Sssaa," came a soft voice.

Her back tensed even more, but a single moment went by where she could have sworn she had heard the tone of voice before. However, she knew that there was a chance it had been from a demon's throat, not a human's, or even a humanoid demon's, mouth. So, she shoved down the bit of hope that rose in her heart, which wished nothing more than to believe that she  _did_  know the tone of voice and she was not as alone as she originally believed.

"San," the voice hushed for a moment, " _go_."

Her entire head snapped to the side, searching the darkness for the voice she  _knew_  she knew. She had heard it before calling out the same name, and each time she had felt anger toward the hanyou that brought the suffering boy back from the dead. His sister had survived because of her strong will to live, but his had had to be revived through the means of the Shikon. As she searched, she forced her emotions to calm, allowing her eyes to look for the small pink light that she knew would be in the cave with her if it was truly him. A moment later, she almost sighed in relief when she spotted it, the small light glittering innocently in the darkness.

" _San_ … go," he called again.

"Kohaku," she called back. She did not rise, instead deciding to move toward him at a slower pace on her hands and knees—the boy was not that far away in the first place. In her heart she knew she also did it because of the time Naraku had grabbed hold of his mind, manipulating his body into attacking her over and over again, waiting for the moment to strike her with his sickle and end her life. With his taijiya history, it would not be surprising if he had his weapon on him, and being closer to the ground might help her, since it helped muffle her movements and might allow her for a quicker escape from his attacks.

She heard him shift and knew he did so when the light in his back moved only slightly. From the movement she determined that he had turned toward her voice, but the sound of his breathing, and a small thump, made her wonder if he was awake or calling out in his sleep. Then, she heard him call out softly, "Who's there?" She wondered at the sound of his voice, because it seemed so soft and innocent that she could not help but think that he was not meant for killing.

"It's me," she said back. "You remember, don't you?"

Kohaku shifted again in the dark, " _Sango_?"

"No," she muttered softly, "I'm Kagome."

It did not appear to hear her, because a moment later, he repeated his question again. His sister's name seemed to be the only one he could remember, because she tried to tell him of their companions, remind him of the things he should know, but he only asked for his sister. He only asked for the strong, iron-willed woman that carried the Hiraikotsu on her back, and kept a demon at her side as her companion. He asked only for her, and Kagome bit her lip when she realized how much he had slipped away—but she supposed that was not so surprising, since Naraku had brought him back from the dead.

She moved closer to him, making sure to make her touch gentle when she touched his arm with her hand. He shifted closer to her, his head falling to the side and landing on her shoulder before she could protest. His own hand grabbed onto her sleeve, before he pressed himself closer still, his cheek rubbing against her shoulder and lower, as if he wished to bury himself inside her and never leave. However, though a blush lit up her cheeks, she knew that Kohaku was much like her own younger brother and she should not read much into his actions for seeking comfort.

"Kohaku," she asked, "are you injured?"

"No," he whispered. "I'm fine, Sango."

The feel of his hand brushing over her breast and up into her hair caused her to still, but the young taijiya was undeterred as he pulled her hair over her shoulder and closer to him. His fingers laced through the strands, holding them tightly in his hand, almost like he thought they would help him in whatever way he needed them to. The sound of his sister's name falling from his lips told her that the move was unromantic, but the feel of his male form pressing against her caused her cursed hormones to fire into life. And though she hated the fact that her hormones could not give her a moment's break, she reached up to push her fingers through his hair and pull his head closer to her body.

A small smile twitched on her lips when she felt him snuggle closer to her still, as if he did  _truly_  wish to merge together with her. However, as her hand gently swept over his head, she wondered at the fact that Kohaku so obviously remembered his sister. The last time she remembered him beginning to remember her relationship with him, the boy had suddenly been forced under Naraku's control and, from what she knew, did not come to remember he was related to her. She knew that in someway Naraku had suppressed his memories of killing his family members and his clansmen, but why was he so calm and peaceful inside this cave?

"Please," Kohaku said, sounding quite frightened when she shifted against the cold cave wall. "Please, don't leave me, Sango."

Her movements halted, and she patted his head again with her hand. She remembered when Souta used to crawl into her bed at night and ask her to simply hold him because a storm was going on, or he had had a nightmare. The memories were fresh in her mind, causing her to pull his head into her neck, while she replied, "I won't."

"Promise?" Kohaku asked, his voice muffled.

"I promise," Kagome nodded. "I promise I won't leave you, Kohaku."

Kohaku snuggled into her neck using his nose, before he whispered, "I love you, Sango."

Kagome pulled him a bit closer, feeling the remaining bit of loneliness flee from her system as she focused her attention on him. Kohaku sounded so lonely at first, but it appeared that the knowledge that his 'sister' was there made him much, much happier. He needed her, and at the moment she needed him in order to keep the fright from coming back to her until the others came. She knew there was a chance that Naraku could suddenly gain control of his mind, but the little boy inside of him needed her more than she worried over Naraku's cruel treatment. "I promise," she said once more, her voice stern.

"Thank you," Kohaku mumbled.

Kagome remained still, remembering the moments that her little brother had needed her. Now, Kohaku needed her, whether it was as Kagome or as Sango, and she was going to give him the moment that he needed. She was going to give him the bit of peace that he asked for in the cruel, demented life he found himself now living. She did not wish to unravel the bit of hope he had twisted between his fingers, so she would remain with him until the others came. Hopefully, though, that would not be too long, since even though Kohaku and her now had each other, without food or water they would not be able to last very long on comfort.

_-Fin_


End file.
